Olive Pikmin
These are the seond type of pikmin found in the game Pikmin: New World. They are discovered on the very first day at the very top of the first dungeon, the Trunk of Blossoms. They are a lot harder to harvest than most other pikmin in the game because they lack onions just like purple or white pikmin. Because of this, it is nessecary to obtain the Olive Medal before being able to harvest them in their artificial onions. Otherwise, the only way that they can be made is by throwing non-olive pikmin into a Jade Candypop Bud. Because the pikmin live at the top of a Tree Climb they tend to like lighter places and even have a black mask that covers their faces to shield them from super bright light. This gives them great vision in places where it is very sunny out but causes them to be extremely poor at seeing in the dark. This means that their vision gets worse and worse as the sun goes down and the light dims. Their vision is at its worst in caves where it is always pitch black. This causes them to trip more often and stray away from the main group. However, keeping a number of them in the group is very useful as they have an amazing ability to cooperate independently from the captains and are capable of making bridges, catapults and ladders out of their own bodies to move quickly and nimbly to get to nearly impossible places, making them the most independent of all pikmin. This has the unfornunate side effect of making these pikmin very uncooperative with the captains and other pikmin, and they will often simply ingnore the whistle and go to attack enemies that are just passing by or simply play around with each other, so they are very easily left behind in adark room. In light rooms however, they are the exact opposites. They almost never fall behind do to their good eyesight and if they are somehow separated, blowing the whistle will attract them from all of the way across the room. Also, their improved eyesight in light rooms makes them unable to be tripped just like Electric Pikmin. They don't, however,have their immunity to wind, though. Pikmin Notes Olive Pikmin (Pikminus independi) ''"The nervous system of Pikmin is built so that most species of Pikmin have either very limited decision-making skills or none at all. However, this species's brain functions in such a way so that if they are separated from the leader of the group they can switch from obeying orders to functioning completely independantly. This happens most regularly in caves because of its dark mask that it uses to filter out bright light. This makes it almost entirely blind in darkness. When its major sensory system is obscured like this, the pikmin must act on its own will to prevent itself from succumbing to predators. However, once in this mode, it is extremely difficult to make them obey to my whistle to matter what I do. Alternatively, when in a light room where their sensory system is at its peak, the Olive Pikmin can be more obedient than any other pikmin I have ever known, sometimes even stopping what they are doing to come over to me from across the room. The only thing physically differentiating these pikmin from other pikmin at all may be this function and nothing more." '' Category:Pikmin Family Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Pikmin: New World Pikmin Category:The Cloaking Bush